


Аут

by Fausthaus



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Аут (бейсб.) — ситуация, означающая, что игрок нападения в данном периоде выведен из игры
Relationships: Sekikawa Shuuta/Shinjou Kei





	Аут

— Может, начнем все сначала?

— Если это твой способ извиниться, — Секикава продолжал сидеть на берегу и смотреть на реку, даже не подумав обернуться на знакомый голос, — то ты зря теряешь время.

— Я не просить прощения пришел, — Шинджо говорил негромко, но все равно легко было услышать, как дрожит его голос. 

— А что тебе тогда нужно? — Секикава по-прежнему смотрел на воду, но уже не просто на рябь, создаваемую ветром, а на отражающийся в ней темный размытый силуэт.

— Почему это обязательно должен был быть ты? — Шинджо стремительно приблизился и буквально рухнул на траву рядом с Секикавой. — Почему именно ты?

— Первым сделал тебе больно?

— Первым меня предал.

— Нет.

— Можешь считать как хочешь, но ты поступил со мной как последняя сволочь. Ради своей мечты ты разбил нашу, — последние слова Шинджо произнес очень спокойно, но от такого спокойствия у Секикавы вдруг затряслись руки. — Значит, все, что ты говорил мне — обычное вранье. Конечно, я сам виноват, не стоило тебе верить. Как и пытаться сейчас вернуть то, что было раньше.

— Кей, — Секикава провел ладонью по разбитым костяшкам пальцев Шинджо, — я тебе никогда не врал. 

— Мне показалось, что у меня внутри все разорвалось. Но ты только и делал, что добивал меня каждым своим поступком. Вы все предаете меня, но я думал, что ты останешься на моей стороне. А ты... 

— Кей!

— Я не собираюсь извиняться ни за свои слова тогда, ни за свои удары. Ты получил по заслугам, — Шинджо встал и отряхнул брюки. — Думаю, мы наконец-то поняли, что обещать можно хоть луну с неба, но на деле легче предать, чем сохранить верность.

— Кто сказал, что у человека может быть только одна мечта? — Секикава вскочил и вцепился в куртку Шинджо. — Наша никуда не делась. Я хочу быть с тобой и не собираюсь тебя терять. Но ведь мы не одни в этом мире. И разве то, что я хочу мечтать о бейсболе, об игре, о дружбе, о команде — это плохо? Кей, разве это ничего не стоит? 

— После той игры мне стало плевать на бейсбол, на упорство и глупые фантазии Микошибы, даже на Анию с его вечными речами. Сейчас — на все попытки Кавато сделать вид, что мы чего-то стоим. Но на тебя — нет. Только все оказалось напрасно. Ты так легко бросил меня, что даже этого не заметил. 

— Ты никуда не уйдешь ни от меня, ни от команды. Ты нужен нам. Пожалуйста, возвращайся, — Секикава так сильно вжался в Шинджо, что слышал, в каком безумном темпе заходилось его сердце. — Кей, ты нужен мне!

— Это твои проблемы, — Шинджо ударом в грудь откинул Секикаву почти до воды. — Удачи тебе с твоими новыми мечтами. Но не попадайся мне больше на глаза, если не хочешь еще раз почувствовать, как сильно бывает больно.


End file.
